


How to be a good boy

by clumsykitty, DepressingGreenie



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Adventure, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Dragons, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Friday is a fairy, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Other, Romance, Steve is a dog, Stony - Freeform, Tony is a Dragon, alternative universe, fairy tale, happy end, yes you read correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: This is a fairy tale, the story between a powerful Crimson Dragon and his loyal Golden Wolf Labrador. This is a fairy tale, where the love is the most powerful magic.





	How to be a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Depressing Greenie for their beautiful arts which inspired me to write this humble story. To the mods of RBB event and the people who helped me with this work.
> 
> As always, it's a honor for me present this little fiction. Thank you.

" _Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own_.”   
Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land.

* * *

 

Steve was a Wolf Labrador, a golden one with a peculiar characteristic that made him a little unfortunate among the other puppies of his generation. He was born tiny and weak. Sarah, his mother, looked at him, worried like the good mother she was. Steve would never survive the winter with that small body, so she took the pup and ran away from home in the search of a cure for her son. Many dogs and good forest animals warned her about the danger in her path, but Sarah was determinate to save her pup from death. She marched and walked long distances until she reached Camp Leigh, a place where the humans kept good things for weak puppies. Unfortunately, the long journey without food or rest stole her life and she fell in front of the gates with Steve crying for her mother. The humans heard the pup’s cries and walked out to see the little fluffy ball next with his brave dead mother. They were kind and helped the puppy: these humans were dragon slayers and they always wanted a good dog for their hunt. One of the wizards, Abraham Erskine, made Steve drink a strange, glowing liquid, that tasted of fire. The frail, starving body of the puppy changed in front of his eyes. A strong, well-shaped, golden Wolf Labrador puppy grew from that spindly pup so Erskine gave it to the trainers. A hunting dog was an advantage when a dragon was near. Steve grew up in Camp Leigh to become its best hunting dog once he reached his youth. The dragon slayers named him “Captain” in the human language. On his collar and the wolf barding on his back, they fixed a golden star.  Everybody loved Steve: he was loyal, fierce, and he was the first one to step into battle against the evil dragons whose fire breath caused disgrace and fear in the villages. Steve learned to smell at long distances the sulfur of a dragon. Even the odor of their scales couldn’t escape his nose and for that, he became a symbol of hope for humans and hunter dogs alike.

One night, in front of a good fire after the last fight, Steve heard about the most dangerous of all dragons that ever exist in the world. The Crimson Dragon, an old cruel horn beast with a blue heart in the shape of a rounded sapphire with a face as a golden helmet and a long sharp tail as his claws that old tales told how deadly they are. His scales were so hard that no spear or arrow could hurt him, and he possessed the blue fire that destroyed everything it touched. No one saw him again after that Lord Octavius expelled him in a long battle years before Steve was born. Many humans said the Crimson Dragon was dead because of his wounds but in Camp Leigh, they believed that was a mistake. When a dragon was alive, the forest always showed signs of his power like dark leaves or furious waters in the rivers. Besides, dragons were long-lived and almost immortals, their wounds healed magically if they could return to their lairs, full of sacred objects and treasures because every single dragon was greedy, treacherous and selfish.

“Did you hear that?” Asked Clint, scratching himself with a paw behind his ear, “The Crimson Dragon is alive!”

“Have you ever seen that dragon?”

“No way, but Wolverine did. That’s why the wizards put on him Adamantium claws, the magic ones.”

Steve raised both ears. “No one ever found his lair?”

“If they did,” Clint sneezed, “They died with the secret.”

Steve watched the fire imagining such fierce beast. He loved his pack even with Clint telling them jokes in the middle of their missions. He didn't want to risk them if that dragon was alive and in search for vengeance. The humans will die without them. Kate appeared and Clint ran towards her, calling his friend between barks and shaking his tail. Steve remained in front of the fire, serious as he was, thinking about what he could do. What if he searched the Crimson Dragon? His lair? The suffering and fear will disappear because that dragon was the strongest and the most intelligent of all of them. Defeated him was the ultimate victory, and of course, the peace will remain in the world. If the Crimson Dragon died, the rest will give up. A good plan thought Steve closing his eyes and feeling warm hands petting his head with praising words, a blanket was put on his back. Steve drifted off dreaming of a new mission. Before the dawn, he woke up and searched for his pack, the Howling Commandos. If the dragon slayers were talking about the Crimson Dragon, they were desiring to find it so his pack would be called to the action and their lives will be in risk if the beast was so dangerous as he heard the night before. Steve made a choice. He will find the dragon lair and come back to show to the humans the direction without put in danger his pack. A good plan. He walked around all the sleeping dogs as a goodbye before turned out of the camp to leave them, he didn't want to see them worried or sniffling in cries.

“Captain!” A young dog was awake, swinging his tail in joy, “Why are you up so early? Do you want me to bark…?”

“No, Bucky,” Steve smiled at his friend, “I am just to going to run. I feel my legs a little freeze.”

“Oh…” Bucky dropped his ears but later he raised them up, “Can I go with you?”

"I'll take the long run, I prefer if you watch my collar and shield until I return.”

“But that seems like you aren’t going to come back!” The young dog squeaked.

“It’s only a favor. Can I count on you, Buck?”

“Okay but promise me that you will be back before the breakfast.”

“Now go back to your bed. It’s an order, soldier.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Steve smiled with fun at the innocence of Bucky who forgot that he didn't promise anything because he couldn't lie to his friend. He left Camp Leigh and run. Run and run. Through the forest and the valley. He sniffled in the air searching for a strange smell or any sign of a dragon lair. Steve fought against Doom Dragon and that was a battle he never erased from his mind because was hard and painful, so he thought in a similar smell while he asked the birds and the insects about fire and eyes in the sky until he realized that he was so far away from home. The sun was already in the middle of the blue sky. His pack and the humans surely noticed already his absence and Bucky probably was howling in worry for him. Thinking on that, Steve started to cross a wide river using flat stones as a bridge. Distracted as he was, he didn't notice two blue bright eyes looking at him behind the thin waterfall next to the river until it was too late. A camouflaged dragon jumped out the waterfall and hit with a heavy strong claw the golden Labrador. Steve gasped and fall backward, hitting his head with one of the river stones so hard that he passed out and drowned in the water. The Crimson Dragon watched him with anger eyes without doing nothing when the dog started to choke. A bright bubble appeared in the air and flew to the poor Steve to pull him out of the river, safe in the shore. It was a beautiful pink fairy that checked the dog before turned around to see the dragon which growls disapproving her action.

“He’s alive, Boss.”

“Because you saved him, Friday.”

"You just jumped on him as the humans do."

"Don't compare me with them!" Roared the Crimson Dragon poking the golden dog with a claw, "I can eat him. He has good flesh."

“His bones surely will hurt your teeth.”

"I have the feeling that you don't agree with me, darling."

“Boss, this is only a dog.”

"Not an ordinary dog, he smells of magic. It is a hunting dog of a dragon slayer. Put him on the other side of the forest and let the luck decides for him."

“This is not the way we live.”

“Just obey, Friday.”

“Why don’t you take him as a pet?” Friday suggested, flying in front of the dragon.

“A pet?”

“The most powerful dragons always have pets.”

The Crimson Dragon narrowed his blue eyes. “You are trying to mock on me?”

“Come on, Boss. Look at him. Is handsome and innocent.”

"As if I wanted such a request. When in the noble history of the dragons…?"

“But you always said that you’re a futurist!” Replied de pink fairy with a menace expression.

The dragon watched the dog and thought very carefully about the advantages and disadvantages of having such a small fluffy pet. The single idea of that was… attractive. True speaking, he was a lonely dragon except for Friday. Maybe the company could be entertainment for his long life or he could eat this pet if he got bored.

"We'll see that. Okay, I'll follow your idea but if he shows any sign of being a hunting dog, I'll eat him in the very instant."

“As you said, Boss.”

Opening his claws wide, the Crimson Dragon took the golden Labrador and flew over the forest, the valley and the white mountains until his home in a beautiful quiet land with green fields, a giant blue lake and a high tower made of solid rock.

“If he…”

“What if he won't?" Friday was very smart and sassy with the dragon because she knew him for a very long time.

A big surprise waited for both creatures when Steve woke up because they expected a furious dog or maybe threats from being captive, but instead of normal behavior from a hunting dog, they saw a happy -and yes, confused- golden Labrador which swans his tail in greeting.

“Hello! My name is Winghead. Who are you?”

“Don’t you remember?” asked Friday with precaution.

“Remember what, milady?”

“At least, he is polite, Boss.”

“Your name is Winghead?” The Crimson Dragon sniffled him.

“A dragon! What a lucky dog I am. Sir, you look magnificent and surely, you’re so powerful. Can I see something of your magic? What’s your name, Sir?”

Friday and the dragon exchanged a look. That dog wasn't lying but something was wrong. They already sensed that Steve was a hunting dog from a dragon slayer group… but why he couldn't remember that? The hit on his head was the answer. The dragon could heal at that moment with his magic Steve's mind and gave him back his memories, but he desired to keep that dog as a pet. Vengeance or bad taste nobody could tell.

“Sir?”

“It’s true I have a name. My name is Anthony.”

“Tony?”

“Anthony.”

“That’s what I said. Tony.”

“Oh, boy,” Friday giggled, “Winghead, what is your last memory before wake up?”

Steve raised his fluffy ears, blinking a little with his tail swimming from one side to another. Then, he got serious and more confused.

"It's funny because I don't remember anything before wake up here with you. I'm sure someone calls me Winghead because when I run my ears float like wings in the air but nothing more. Sir Tony, are you going to heal me?"

Before Anthony could reply, Friday spoke. "Yes, but in the meanwhile, he'll teach you how to be a good boy and in return, you'll protect Boss. What do you say, Winghead? This is a good deal for you?"

“Wonderful, I am in.”

“Well, it seems that we have a new companion in this lonely tower.”

The Crimson Dragon wasn't satisfied but he let Steve slept with Friday in the lower level of his tower where he rested and hide from the hunters. The first day with the golden Labrador was strange for him, not the case of Friday who was very happy to play all day like the fairy she was. Antony thought with envy how much his little magical friend preferred that stupid dog than him. He watched Steve play in the green fields chasing butterflies or the wind itself when it blew his face for fun and ran away between the joyful barks filling the dragon afternoons while he was laying on the grass. Other days the little pet chased him when he flew high and extended his wings. Steve run after him until he was tired and stumbled with his own paws, rolling in the grass between laughs.

 

 

Other days, the dragon just got hidden far in the woods to see his pet jump in the water and swam as if the very fact of move his legs was the most pleasant thing in the world. Winghead just smiled and went deep down several times before returned to the near where he shook all his boy, making the poor ants next to him cursed because they finished wet. Anthony's eyes watched all that fluffy golden hair pointing to everywhere without any taste of good looking or intention of the dog to comb it. Then, the Crimson Dragon just ordered to the wind to blow Steve's hair until he was dry and presentable thanks to little fairies of the air -obviously, Friday got jealous but Anthony used to shush her with a flower where to sleep- and his pet jump all around the grass in happiness. Dogs were really weird sometimes.

 

 

"Sir, why are you always quiet and lonely?" Steve Asked Steve one of those afternoons.

“Do you care?”

“Certainly, yes.”

“Well, I don’t,” Anthony stood up and walked away, to the forest of giant trees.

Steve chased him and low his ear and head. “I’m sorry, Sir. I offended you with my clumsiness”

“As many things that I wish I could change.”

“Maybe if you go with the humans…”

That made the Crimson Dragon froze and twisted his long neck to see the scared dog with angry eyes, “Humans” He roared, “Did you just said humans, pet?”

“I…”

“Let me tell you something about humans. They are a disease for this world. Cut the trees, hunt the animals for diversion and they see themselves as gods only because they use their tongue in their own language, but they don’t know anything about nothing. Can they talk to the wind? Tell me.”

“I-I don’t…”

"No, they can't. Neither the animals or the water. They only create machines and destroy the same world where they live and after that, humans blame the dragon for his own disgrace!"

“I didn’t know…”

"Of course, you are not because they're the master of lies. Humans hunt us and later told to everybody that our world was made to serve them and made little stupid things like you forget what you were a long time ago. But, that even matter? I am only a dragon and…"

Anthony shut up, he opened his wings to fly away from Steve who was shaking, confused and trying to understand what happened in front of his eyes. Once the dragon disappeared, Friday appeared instead and kiss the wet nose of the golden dog.

"I am very sorry, Winghead. The human topic is something almost forbidden here because the Boss has a bad memory of them. You didn't do anything wrong, ¿okay?"

“Okay,” Replied Steve but he wasn’t convinced.

Anthony growled and shake his wings until he reached his tower, hiding in the top where he had the most important places of all: his chamber of magic treasures. He looked around when he laid in the center, remembering old times when he was younger and naïve when he believed as Winghead that the humans were kind and trustful enough to come closer and taught them the secrets of many things. The stars, the earth or the metals. Many of his kind warned him about the danger of being a friend of a human but he didn't listen until was late. Anthony growled again, hiding his head with both paws in shame. Humans betrayed him. They caught him and tortured him in a cave until he confessed the secret of how to take down a dragon. Humans hurt his heart to hear him cry and shout for mercy until his master Ho Yinsen flew to his rescue and fought them.

Ho Yinsen died weeks later for his wounds, leaving Anthony a magic disc to maintain his heart beating using a sacred blue stone. The rest of the dragons blamed Anthony for Yinsen´s death and exiled him, so he walked and flew until he found that place with Friday at his side. The Crimson Dragon lived for so many years watching in that chamber all the precious inventions that once he thought could help humans and magical creatures to exist together. Lies and more lies. Anthony's eyes let his tears fell, touching the ground. Two perfect golden pearls that he pushed away, watching them rolling until they hit a huge pile of others golden pearls, all his tears of his lament from decades of being alone, being hunted down for the descents of those he trusted once. He remained laying on the floor, covered by his wings. A curious noise came to his ears and raised his wings to see a weeping golden Labrador at his side.

“What…?”

“I’m sorry, Tony. I hurt you again.”

“Winghead, get out of my rooms!”

"Please, forgive me. I just desire to make you happy."

“I…” Anthony rolled his eyes, “I am the Crimson Dragon you fool. Stronger than anyone, wiser than anyone, a fluffy ball like you couldn’t…”

Steve came closer and put his head below Anthony's chin, crying.

“Why are you crying, Winghead?”

“I cry for you.”

The dragon wanted to push him and maybe bite him to teach the dog a lesson, but he didn’t do it. He looked down that fall tail and his body trembling for the cries. Anthony raised a claw and pet the Labrador.

“There, there. Stop crying.”

“I wish I could be stronger than you.”

“And what is for?”

"Because I'll be able to protect you from anyone who wishes hurt you. Not in my watch, I'll tell them before punching them."

“Dogs are curious beings, they smell their own butts and later cry for a dragon.”

“Please, forgive me.”

“I forgive you if you stop crying.”

The tail moved happily with his well-known move. Anthony smiled at Steve when the dog raised his head to him.

“I want to be with you for eternity, Sir.”

“Stop calling me Sir and eternity is a very long time, Winghead.”

“Not enough for the best dragon of my life.”

“If I were the best dragon of your life, you should have given me the best present.”

“Like what, Tony?”

Anthony smiled mischievously. He wanted to prove the dog’s loyalty.

"Like the big fish that lives deep in a hidden lake inside a cave in the middle of the forest. It's very tasty but I can't catch him because it has a good nose for dragons. Anyway, now go and tell Friday to prepare the dinner."

“I’ll give you the biggest fish of the lake!” Steve’s tail swan and run out from the chamber.

  

 

The Crimson Dragon didn’t take very seriously the dog’s words because he knew from experience that of all their species have bad memory except for the training. So, the next day when he was resting on the grass after the lunch with closed eyes, hearing Friday giggled and Winghead bark, he opened an eye and saw the pair calling him to the cave. It was an old cave with light brown stalagmites and stalactites that Steve mentioned were the same as Tony's horns. He narrowed his eyes and push the smartass to the lake, telling him that he didn't want to see him again until he got his present. Friday put her hands on her hips when she heard that. He was so surprised to see Steve carrying a big fish that he couldn't speak until Friday poked him. Indeed, it was a big grey catfish. The golden Labrador was wet and shaking because the water in the lake was cold. He could be frozen there! Stupid dog! Anthony looked at the fish, he like that flesh but he was only joking. And his theory was correct. The dragon snorted and blown a warm breath over his pet, drying his golden hair until the dog was smiling again.

  

 

“Your present, Tony!”

“You… you shouldn’t Winghead. I was only joking.”

“I knew it.”

Anthony blinked. “You what?”

“I knew it.”

“And you did it anyway?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

"I told you, I want you to see you smile and be happy."

They ate the best fish in their lives, Friday cooked it and sang an old song about friendship and love between the sky and the earth below. Anthony was stunned by Steve's actions, wondering how it could be possible that a simple dog without memories of his past changed his perspective about what a hunting dog will do in his presence. Being a dragon always was for him a life far away from the humans and the animals which share their company, stay lonely and wait until centuries passed to become another star in the dark sky among other dragons before him. That was the original plan, but he met Winghead and now Anthony wished to live differently… or maybe something similar to his old days teaching humans the good things in the earth and the sky to preserve the ancestral magic in the immortal memory of those mortal creatures and never be forgotten. Winghead barked at him to show him blueberries and some blackberries that he got for him like a treat. The Crimson Dragon narrowed his eyes and Friday kicked him on his side.

“Thank you, Winghead.”

“My pleasure, Tony.”

Steve continued fishing in the lake for Anthony and the dragon started to feel a little guilty, so he began to talk with him about trivial things like the fresh in the air or how to distinguish a poison flower from an edible one. Anthony got confused as the days passed. In the past, he could eat a dog like Winghead without blinking or questioning if such action was correct. But the golden fluffy ball was doing something that made his heart skipped a beat every time the dog smiled or bring a stupid fruit only for him. Those actions reflected in his mind, because the dragon talked a little more with Winghead, about personal thoughts or feelings. One day he told him the story behind his blue heart attached on his chest, the death of his master Ho Yinsen and how humans and dragons left him alone and the legend of the Crimson Dragon was born when he attacked both in revenge and anger for their betrayal. Steve heard him, with those clear blue eyes and his ears raising or falling if the moment was happy or sad for the dog.

“I am very sorry to hear that, Tony. You didn’t deserve it.”

"I trusted in the humans and failed to my own race when they told me not to do it."

 “But you wanted to do something special, something important. If the magic needs to be told and taught for survive, then everybody should listen to the dragons.”

“Tell me something, Winghead. I’m curious.”

“Ask me, Tony.”

"Winghead… if you… if I healed," Anthony coughed a little, his long tail shaking, "If I healed completely your mind and suddenly you remembered that you're a hunting dog. What would you do?"

"That's nonsense. I am not a hunting dog."

“Answer me.”

Steve blinked and shook his head. “I couldn’t hurt you. Never.”

“Why?”

“Because you are my dragon.”

Anthony got confused. “And that means…?”

"That I will always protect and cherish you. I am in a home with you, when I look into your eyes, for me, it is like to see a deep giant lake full of magic and happiness that made me feel as if I was a warrior or maybe something more. And maybe I don't remember my past, but I can speak for my heart and I know that I'm complete when you´re happy. You said that there are other dragons with more power or more majestic than you. Maybe. But for me, you're special and I prefer that you eat me as you promised the first time we met before saw you getting hurt by me."

“Winghead…”

“Yes, I know I’m only a dog. We, dogs, use to said fool things.”

“That isn’t…”

"Don't heal my mind, Tony, if that hurt you. I prefer to live like this rather than see you sad again."

“Stop it!” Exclaimed a very touched dragon, putting his chin over Winghead’s back, “Don’t promise things that you aren’t sure to keep.”

“Curse me if I broke my words.”

“Winghead, stop it, I mean it.”

“A dog is more dispensable than a dragon.”

“I am going to bite you if you don’t stop right now.”

Winghead giggled and raised his head, caressing those golden scales. “Then stop asking silly things.”

Anthony wished to hit the dog with his claws but he only sighed and turned back, walking to his tower where he slept and hide again as always, he did when his heart and mind were in trouble. Winghead got worried because his dangerous dragon was more upset than before and he didn’t like that. His thoughts were interrupted by Friday, the little fairy spotted a demon in the forest, a natural enemy of the dragons in general. She wanted to warn the Crimson Dragon but Steve stopped her.

"I will look, maybe the demon runs away once he detected the dragon smell."

“Don’t be that optimist, Winghead,” Friday pouted, “Demons are something special with the dragons.”

“And I’m Anthony’s protector. Let me be.”

“Sometimes I understand Boss when he said that you’re a moron.”

“A pink fairy like you shouldn’t say such things.”

“Winghead, if the demon doesn’t scare away, return to the tower immediately.”

“You have my word, milady.”

Steve ran out of the tower and sniffled in the air. There was an awful smell, like something burning slowly. He searched for the demon and found it on the opposite side of the forest, and it was dark when the dog did it. The demon had sharp white horns and big red eyes, walking with heavy steps and growling once he heard the golden Labrador around. Winghead waited and waited for the demon to disappear or walk away but nothing happened except the demon vanished with a jump and the next moment two sharp horns hurt Steve's back. He howled and twisted to be free, feeling his blood ran from his back through his fluffy golden hair. But he barked and thrown a good bite on the demon's leg, which hit with a hard fist that insolent mouth before screaming in horror and be consummated by blue fire.

“Anthony!”

The dragon landed and stomped the demon’s ashes with anger many times. Winghead whined and crawl, dropping his ears.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“Shut up, pet.”

"Oh…" The dog couldn't walk anymore, laying down and curling his body because of the pain for the horns.

Anthony looked at him, uneased. They were alone, he could…

“Damm me. I’m old,” Muttered the dragon before go with his dog and protected him with his own body.

   

 

He watched the wounds; he didn’t want to heal them with magic. If he would do that when his pet recovered his memories the smell of dragon's magic could be a doom. The Crimson Dragon wished to maintain intact Winghead’s body. So, he only prayed to the air to be gentle and the nigh let fall something of his healing nature on the dog while he was sleeping or trying to do so, watching carefully those wounds until both holes closed in the morning. Winghead was exhausted but safe at least, so the dragon smiled and called some birds to bring fruit and water for his pet. Friday appeared with a honey bubble, a fish on a leaf and the sesame seed that Steve like it so much.

“You are going to give me the most beautiful Pearl Flower for this! I fly all the holy night trying to find you, you idiots!”

“Thank you so much, Fri.”

“Well… I like you, both.”

“The love of a fairy is the love of mother nature.”

“I am not going to blush, nope. Now, I have to return, someone has to watch the tower.”

“I will fulfill my promise.”

“Better you do that or I will put a curse on every scale of you!”

Winghead woke up with better humor and eat everything his dragon brought to him with a cheerful smile. The Crimson Dragon watched him, thinking of how much he cared for that stupid dog with a pure heart. And how coward he was by not telling him about it. Steve watched him and poked his tail with his wet nose and bark happily. Anthony signed, closing his eyes for a moment before low his head to see the Labrador with that cheerful smiled. “As the Crimson Dragon that I am, I need from you a promise.”

“About what?”

“Promise me, Winghead, that you’ll never risk your life for me.”

“No!”

“Hush. Promise me.”

“But I don’t want it.”

“I command you as my pet to obey in this.”

"That's not fair."

“Welcome to my world.”

Winghead snarled, raising his head to see Anthony. "I promise you not risk my life until it was very necessary because we, dogs, are sometimes stupid."

“I think I can take that. Now, let’s go to find the Pearl Flower for Friday, I promise her that flower.”

It was a long time since the Crimson Dragon allowed himself to have faith in someone else but Friday and Winghead were made a spot in his dragon blue heart that made Anthony become insecure about, to tell the truth to his pet. He felt so alive and happy with the dog's company that imagining him barking and looking at him with rage as an enemy was a dark thought for the dragon. Steve noticed his master's silence again and one day he decided to explore more of the forest and found something very good and tasty. It was a plant which had dark brown little balls that smelled very good, he bit one and sneezed, ¡it had a strong savor! The dog pulled off a branch and carried it all the way back to home. Rain fell on him but Steve was too happy to care, his dragon always liked strong and dark food, that smelly thing surely will bring a smile in that large row of sharp fangs.

"Winghead!" Friday whined once she saw him arrived, "Where have you been? Tony was looking for you! He flew away searching for his silly pet!"

The golden dog put down his treasure and shook all his body before he looked up to the fairy.

“I’m very sorry, Fri, I just went to find something new for him, I didn’t notice how much time it took for me.”

“He’s going to eat you this time.”

“But before he’ll do that, I want to give him this.”

“A very wet pop?”

“Fri! No!” Steve barked a little offended, “It is… I don’t know but it’s good.”

The shiny fairy rolled her eyes and flew to tell the rain her message to be delivered at the Crimson Dragon. Minutes later, Anthony appeared growling and showing his fangs to the dog, but when he smelled something, all his rage disappeared like magic. What was that smell? The dragon sniffled and spotted the little branch that now had a brown pond around it. Friday and Winghead waited curiously the next action. Anthony pulled out his large tongue to taste that wet spot. Neither the fairy or the dog moved, opening big eyes when the dragon made a funny sound like he was dreaming something good. 

“Winghead!” Called the Crimson Dragon.

“Tony!”

“What is this fruit?”

“Am… I don’t know but I found it far away in the forest and as soon I saw it I knew it was made for my favorite dragon. I’m sorry if I upset you, I didn’t mean it.”

“I like it.”

“Really?”

"Yes, and for that, I forgive your life this time. Friday brings me more water; this will be tastier with my fire boiling it.”

“Okaaaay!”

“And Winghead,” Anthony smiled, “I want you to show me where did you find this.”

“Sir! Yes, Sir!”

After the dragon tasted his new invention that he called _coffee_ , he and his pet flew to the forest, leaving Friday in charge of the tower. Flying on a fantastic creature made short the road and soon they were in front of the plant with the red balls with dark brown seeds. Steve was happy because Anthony told him another story of how one day the leaves and flowers felt sad because a bunny was hungry but there was nothing to eat around him so they decided to be food and fruits and never let anyone died of starvation. The Crimson Dragon took another branch that hides inside of one scale to study this new plant once they returned in the morning because it was very late to fly back, so they decide to sleep in the forest.

“Winghead?” Called the dragon.

“Yes, Tony?”

“I want you to ask something, it’s about we’re talking the other day. Feel allowed to answer without fear.”

“Go ahead.”

“If… if you could get back your memories and found out that… that you hate me…”

“WAIT!” Barked Steve.

“What?”

"I'm a dog, and dogs were dumb, you said it before."

“Yes, but…”

“Let me finish this, Tony,” Insisted the dog, “And in my dumbness thoughts, I asked something similar but not so clever as you. The answer is I don't want to remember if that means that I can hurt you."

“But, Winghead, is your life before me.”

"I didn't have a life before you."

Anthony got silent and quiet. “Don’t say such things so easily.”

"Is easy for me because I have clear this, this life, these moments with you. I love you."

“No…”

“Yes!”

“No! Don’t say that! Dogs don’t love dragons!”

“Then I am not a dog!”

“Winghead you stupid!” Growled the Crimson Dragon.

“Yes, I’m stupid and now I am a new creature so I can love you whatever I want!” Steve whined, punching a paw on the ground with force, “And you can’t change that, dragon!”

Both, Anthony and the dog looked at each other, face to face and growling without making a single move. The Crimson Dragon hit his tail, shaking the trees around but Steve didn't blink or retreat. He was decided to show Tony how much he meant to him even if that got mad the dragon or got hurt. But Anthony didn’t spit fire or showed his claws, his blue eyes shook and later, he turned around, giving his back to the golden dog in silence. Steve almost swear that the Crimson Dragon cried but he wasn’t sure, Anthony raised his head and talked with a raspy voice.

“We have to sleep here, Winghead.”

“Okay, it isn’t bad.”

"For a dragon with fire in his blood, of course not. But you're a weak creature and your body will freeze in a cold night like this. We can't have a fire here, this is sacred land.”

“Are you going to let me rest at your side?” Steve asked, moving quickly his tail in joy.

“Figures. Stop smiling like that.”

“You’re very kind, Tony.”

“If you don’t stop flattering me, I’m going to burn you until ashes.”

The golden Labrador smiled and move his tail in joy before made his three circles in the same spot and laid next to the Crimson Dragon which body curves itself to protect Winghead, closing his tail and singing an old song of the stars and the Moon, a lullaby for his pet. Steve closed his eyes, sleeping warm and happy with the drumming sound of a dragon's breath at his side. They didn't suspect that someone was watching them hidden behind the trees, a young dog who thought that the Crimson Dragon had enslaved his Captain using his evil magic to force him to obey. Bucky didn't move until he was sure that both were deep dreaming, standing up and crawling very carefully to run after until Camp Leigh. He barked and growled and barked again until everybody, including the dragon slayers, were awake, he pointed with his nose at the forest.

“STEVE WAS CAPTURED! STEVE IS PRISONER OF THE CRIMSON DRAGON! I SAW THEM! STEVE WAS ENCHANTED BY THE DRAGON! HE’S HIS PUPPET! I SAW THEM! I SAW THEM!”

Everyone was mad against the Crimson Dragon for his magic to steal the best hunting dog and used him as a toy. All the hunter dogs in Camp Leigh barked and howled until the dragon slayers decided to follow them when the doors were opened, they knew that if their dogs behaved like that, a dangerous dragon was near. Trumpets and horns were sounded before the slayers rode following the Howling Commandos with his spears, shields, and swords ready to hunt down the Crimson Dragon once for all. The Howling Commandos had his own mission, to rescue his Captain from the dragon's claws. If Bucky was right, Steve mind was controlled by the monster and only the humans with his magic arrows and blessed weapons could free their Captain. Fortunately, the little fairy was looking once more for both, dragon and dog when she was the night appeared in the sky and they were still missing. Friday flew and call them until saw in the distance a fire snake crawling between the trees in the cold night.

“For the Elements!” Friday exclaimed frightened, “They’re searching Anthony!”

She flew as fast as she could, asking the wind for help and find her friends sleeping so peacefully that for an instant, Friday felt very guilty to wake them up. The fairy denied, hitting with his magic at Winghead until the dog raised his head, blinking to focus on her.

“What…?”

“WE NEED TO ESCAPE! THEY’RE COMING FOR TONY!”

Steve didn’t need to hear anymore, he barked loud enough to make the Crimson Dragon opened his eyes and move in time. More barks and cursed were heard in the distance, and the smell of torches reached Anthony’s noise.

“Quick! Jump on my back, Winghead!”

“Fly, Tony, fly!”

Once the golden dog was on his back, Anthony spread his wings and used his legs to jump high and fly fast. Friday screamed at the sight of rain of spears crossing the dark and almost hurt them. The dragon covered his little friend with his body, turning his head to see the dragon slayers and hunter dogs pointing at him. Arrows come this time and he retreated, worried. Steve was terrified, they were sleeping without any problems and suddenly, those men were chasing them with rage, even their hunter dogs were savage. Fortunately, the Crimson Dragon was powerful and fast, the tower appeared in the distance but Friday and Anthony remained in silence, with their eyes looking at Winghead. Steve was worried for his dragon, part of him was outraged, humans dared to hunt Anthony without any reason in particular. That was his thought, very different from the Crimson Dragon, who asked Friday leave them alone.

“What’s going on, Tony?”

“Remember what we talked about?”

“Yes, but…”

Anthony turned to the pile of golden pearls, taking one that put in front of the dog.

“Drink from it.”

“Tony, why do you…?”

“Do it, just obey. And don’t ask anymore.”

The Crimson Dragon blown on the pearl before hit it and broke the crystal, waiting for Winghead to drink of it. Steve growled a little, frustrated and confused, but he obeyed, drinking the salt water that made him puked and sneezed later. Everything started to twist around him until he fell on the floor with a heavy thump, feeling as he could die right there. Anthony narrowed his eyes and caressed the dog’s head with a claw, tenderly.

“Forgive me, Winghead. But you belong with them, and I… I belong to the oblivion.”

He left his pet on the floor, among his treasures and other inventions because the dragon knew that he was about to lose everything. The dragon slayers will haunt him until they had his head and nothing could stop them to achieve it. If they discovered that his loved Wolf Labrador was loyal to him, they will execute him for treason; it was better this way, giving back his memories even if that meant being hated for Winghead. Friday came to him with a warning: the dragon slayers will be there in the tower soon. They have excellent hunting dogs and Anthony’s smell was recognized.

“Where is Winghead?”

“Where he belonged now. Let’s go.”

“But…”

“I said, let’s go, Friday.”

She dropped his antennas. “Okay, Boss.”

When they were outside the tower, thinking in the best way to escape, they heard a noise. A growl and bark from the top. The Crimson Dragon raises his head with a sad expression and opened his wings ready to fly away, but then Winghead jumped from the roof straight to the ground and landed in front of them without hurting himself because he has his magic back as a hunting dog, ready to jump high and resist the worst attacks. Friday understood. Anthony gave Steve back his memories and now he wasn't Winghead anymore.

"Anthony," Called Steve with a serious and deep voice.

“Fly, Friday, please. Leave us.”

“Boss!”

“Let her go,” Requested the dragon, pushing away the fairy with his nose, “She was enchanted by me.”

“No! Tony! You…!”

“Okay.”

Friday cried and tried to hug the Crimson Dragon but he spat fire to her only to scare her away. The little fairy flew between sobs, while both Steve and Anthony looked at each other in silence. Distant barks, humans shouts were heard in the distance, with a sky that was changing its colors because the dawn was near. The dragon accepted his fate, it was his time to die, so he laid on the ground, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, waiting for the dog's attack. Nothing coming from Steve could hurt him, but the action was enough to rip something inside of his heart.  It was a foolish dream to think that a hunting dog… the best hunter dog from that Camp Leigh could be his friend… his… his… whatever, it didn't matter anymore. Anthony allowed his wings to rest at his sides in defeat position. At least Friday was free, he thought and soon he will be too.

“You knew it all this time?” The claim was said from Steve’s.

“Yes.”

“And still, you did it.”

“Yes”

“You knew what I was but you keep it from me while I was your pet.”

“Yes,” Anthony wanted to cry, “I always knew that you were the famous Golden Wolf called The Captain from Camp Leigh.”

Steve showed his fangs, growling. “You had fun?”

“… yes.”

Antony shut his eyes when the dog came and almost bite his nose in anger, barking so loud that he was sure that his human master will be heard him. The dog got quiet for a very long time and the dragon almost thought that he was left alone but the smell was still there, in front of him.

“Raise and fight, dragon!” Shouted Steve suddenly, but the Crimson Dragon remained in his place, “I SAID RAISE AND FIGHT, DRAGON!”

“You win.”

“THIS IS NOT THE FAMOUS CRIMSON DRAGON THAT I LOVE, RISE AND FIGHT, TONY!”

The Crimson Dragon opened his eyes, stunned. “What…?”

“You fooling dragon,” Steve snarled, moving his tail and winking at the dragon, “Yes, I was a little upset and confused but you didn’t erase my time with you, I appreciated it.”

“Steve, but…”

"It's a good treat for a dog like me, hear my true name in your big mouth. Now, raise and let's get out of here. Anywhere you want to go, I don't care. As long as we can be together, any place will be fine for me."

“You fooled me!” The dragon hit the grass with his tail very offended.

Steve only smiled. “You owned me that. Now, fly, Crimson Dragon.”

Anthony growled but he waited for the dog to jump on his back to fly once again, this time they took a different route, heading towards the cave where one day the dragon asked to his pet to get a big grey fish. Steve was a little confused by Tony’s actions, but he waited patiently to hear what his plan was, landing at his side when they were inside the cave, reaching the cold lake inside.

“What’s up, Tony?”

“Steve, I really appreciate what you did for me…”

"Tony, if you are going to ask me to go back with them, the answer will remain as no."

“They are your family, you grew up with them. You just can't betray them for me, this isn't correct. As much as you can love me, this love will be stained if I allow such action. I know what it feels and isn't my wish for you going through this pain."

“Don’t you love me?”

The dragon smiled and sighed, touching with his nose the dog's head. "I do."

“Then?”

"Then I am being torn apart between keeping you with me and letting you go. You're the Captain, Steve, and the great Winghead who inspire others even if they are only stupid hunting dogs. I want your name and reputation intact because it helps others. But also I want you to be with me, an ancient tired dragon with a bad temper."

Steve got silent, thinking those words. He remembered all his friends, even the young and sometimes not very smart Bucky who always was at his side no matter what. His Howling Commandos were respected and loved because they protected every human and others live in their mission, stolen that it for the love of a dragon would be horrible and will leave a wound that never will heal. Too much risk but he didn't want to lose Anthony, saw him being tortured by their family.

“If only we could be something else…” The dog whispered, dropping his ears.

“Steve,” Anthony called.

“Yes, Tony?”

“Maybe there is a way… but…”

“Tell me what it is.”

With his head, the dragon pointed to the lake. “I can use a spell, but it will be my last magic. We can escape and let everything intact if we transform into… humans.”

“WHAT?!” Steve almost jumped, “Tony, you can’t! It’s your magic and knowledge!”

“As your family is. Love and knowledge are the most powerful magic. And it’s worth of any risk.”

"Don't speak of wisdom now, too much risk."

"I can use the spell," The Crimson Dragon touched his blue heart with his claws, "I will give my magic, my dragon form for being human as you will do too. Then, no one could recognize us, no one could haunt us, we will never hurt family and friend's memories. Everybody will think that I die fighting you, I will be left enough clues to appear that."

“Tony, no, your…”

“Be hated and alone is a doom, Steve.”

“But if the world loses a dragon, the magic will die in time.”

"Dragons are already disappearing, like the rest of magic creatures. Time is changing and there is no space for us. Even if we'd never met, I will vanish in the future. I am only taking a short way. Let's do it, Steve. I'm being selfish taking you with me in this last spell but you really are my best magic that I can't give away. Live with you as a human is better than dying alone as a dragon."

“Okay,” Steve looked at him, “But with one condition.”

“What it will be?”

“Tell me you love me.”

Anthony laugh, some fire escaping from his nostrils. “You fool…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

The dog put a paw on a dragon’s claws. “You’re my home, I’m your magic. I have fear of this unknown path but if you stand at my side, I will be fine.”

“I’m better when I’m with you, Steve. When darkness tries to reach me, your figure is for me as the brighter star in the sky.”

“Say the spell and set us free.”

The Howling Commandos saw in the distance the fire column that destroyed a cave with a lake within, they found traces of a fight around, smelling Steve's hair and the dragon's scales. With the dragon slayers using their magic, everybody thought that Captain died destroying the Crimson Dragon as the powerful hunter dog he always was. Many tales and songs were written about this incredible odyssey while the world indeed changed and machines replaced magic. No one ever suspected of a rich land where two men lived in peace, a blond tall man with friendly smiled and a brunette man with snarky expressions and crazy ideas, like a man could fly someday. The last dragon slayers found them and past them without a second look because for them, those two men were nothing but ordinary. No one saw them being happy and in love, a blonde strong captain with a brunette genius who had a blue tattoo on his chest, their only link to a past where once they were a golden Wolf Labrador hunter dog and a famous powerful Crimson Dragon.

And this tale was written by a joyful woman of pink hair who desires to keep this memory safe from the oblivion and the time, a woman who once time ago was a beautiful little pink fairy. A woman with the name of a weekday.

 

**The End**


End file.
